The present invention relates to scalpels, and particularly to arrangements for preventing accidental contact with the cutting edge of the scalpel blade.
A variety of devices of this type, known generally as blade guards, are already known in the art. For example, devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,676,677 and 5,843,107, as well as in a number of other issued patents. The known devices are generally capable of only limited movement away from the blade edge, thus placing certain limitations on the use of the scalpel.